A data collection and analysis project is proposed to study the impact of teenage pregnancy and parenthood on the adolescent's family relationships, school progress, educational aspirations and expectations, substance use, and, among teen parents, the relationship with the child. The proposed project takes advantage of the existence of two waves of the National Survey of Children, conducted in 1976 and 1981, and offers to conduct an additional wave of interviews in 1986, when the youth will be aged 16 to 21. Given the extensive family, individual, and peer information collected in the first two waves, the completion of a third wave will yield unusually rich outcome information with which the effects of early pregnancy and parenthood can be examined. It is estimated that 157 females will have had first births between the two surveys. Lesser but still adequate numbers of males are expected to be fathers, and approximately equal numbers of females and males are expected to have experienced a pregnancy that did not end in a live birth. During the first year of the project, drafting and pre-testing of the interview instrument will take place. Data will be collected in the fall of 1986, during the second year. The balance of the project period will be for data reduction, analysis, and report writing. Descriptive and multivariate analyses will be conducted, based on a stress and coping model. Multivariate analyses of status will focus on measures of the status of teenagers as a function of their fertility history and social support. Multivariate analyses of change will explore changes in status between the surveys as a function of fertility events and social support. The project will be enriched by the ongoing involvement of an advisory Working Group, and a data tape will be placed with the Data Archive on Adolescent Pregnancy and Pregnancy Prevention at the end of the project.